Routers are used to remove material from surfaces for decorative and functional purposes. Routers typically have a base, and a motor disposed in a housing. The motor drives a rotatable shaft which extends outward beyond the lower end of the housing with the shaft adapted to have a router bit secured thereto. The router bit extends through a central opening in the base to cut a workpiece.
Existing routers use a cast base typically formed of aluminum and having one side machined to create a planer guide face. When cutting a workpiece, a user slides the bottom of the router base across the workpiece with the guide face of the router base sliding along a stationary guide to assure a smooth cut. The stationary guide is sometimes clamped to the workpiece. Some routers have a sub-base attached to the bottom of the router base which protects the workpiece engaging portion of the router base from scratches and other defects. Other routers have sub-bases which are designed as guides to facilitate specific router applications. Examples of router sub-bases are disclosed in U.S Pat. Nos. 2,943,655, issued to Pedersen et al.; 3,119,207, issued to Nall; 3,635,268, issued to Lange; 4,044,805, issued to Gronholz; 4,685,496, issued to Livick; Re. 33,045, issued to Gronholz, deceased et al.; 4,921,023, issued to Pempek; 4,977,938, issued to Greeson; 5,048,580, issued to Smith; 5,062,460, issued to DeLine; and 5,285,831, issued to Woolgar.
A primary disadvantage associated with existing routers, including those with a cast aluminum base, is the fact that in order to provide an adequate planer guide face on the router base for sliding along the stationary guide, the router base must undergo a machining operation to smooth the coarse surface that is formed during casting. During mass production, performing this machining operation adds expenses and time to the manufacture of routers.
Furthermore, after a period of use, the guide face of the router base may begin to develop burrs and other surface deformities. These deformities may disrupt the otherwise smooth sliding of the guide face along the guide causing disturbance during the routing process. In order to correct this deficiency, it is necessary to remachine the guide face of the router base, or to replace the entire router base.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a router which overcomes the problems and limitations of the prior art.